Uniform of Youth
by Lady Lynnaya
Summary: Yet another songfic, based on a song from the eighties. Tells about what a miserable life Yusuke has, and how he deals with it.


A/n- Hello, all you people out there. I'm really getting into doing songfics. It's just so much fun writing them! This one is for Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho. The song is by Mr. Mister, and it's called Uniform of Youth. I've always thought of Yusuke when I hear this song, so I've decided to put it into a fic. There's a lot of Kuwabara bashing, but that's nothing unusual. Now for the fun part, the disclaimer. I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't own the song, I don't have anything to give you if you sue me, so let's save the time, energy and money and just be friends. Enjoy the show, flames are welcome, don't be too mean or I'll have to sic my llama on you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uniform of Youth  
  
  
  
I don't think I like this place.   
  
Yusuke walked down the hallway of the school. He hated being there. There were times when he'd rather be one of Koenma's missions than be there. The only person there who seemed to like him at all was Kayko, and even that relationship was shakey. Kuwabara was constantly getting in his face, and the teachers were constantly giving him shit for stuff he didn't do or tests he failed. Did they honestly think he cared?  
  
I don't think I like your face.   
  
He didn't try hard in school. It wasn't like his life depended on his grades. That made him laugh. The only thing his life depended on was his own ability to keep himself alive. His mom didn't do anything to help him, Koenma just made his life more dangerous, Kayko couldn't do anything to help him, and Kuwabara was just plain too stupid to do anything to help him. Sure, his mom was, well, his mom and everything, but there was nothing that really tied him to her. Kayko was his best friend and all, but since he became a Spirit Detective, he kept feeling more and more distance between them. He wasn't even going to think about Kuwabara. Nothing really held him there except the fact that deep inside he felt bonded to those people. But that bond was weakening with every mission Koenma sent him on.  
  
I don't know if I'll stick around.  
  
I don't know I just might leave town.   
  
He had a reputation for being a badass. You don't mess with Urameshi. The only one who knew better was Kayko, and that was only because he didn't like to hit girls. He made an exception for Kuwabara. He knew he could fight, he knew he was tough, and he knew that people were scared of him. That didn't bother him. Not one bit. In fact, he kind of liked it that way.  
  
I don't care much what people say.   
  
He slid into his desk, and waited for the lecture he knew he was going to get. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. What did he care he was failing because he skipped so much? Okay, so they were going to call his mom. That didn't bother him. He knew that she was home, passed out on the floor from drinking too much. She would probably hang up on them, if she picked up the phone at all. He didn't care that he mom was an alcoholic. He didn't care that he probably wouldn't graduate. He'd be lucky to live that long. His life was a living hell. But he dealt with it. He couldn't change it, so he just had to learn to live with his lot in life.  
  
Nothing's perfect anyway.  
  
No one said that the world was fair.   
  
He decided to skip the rest of his classes that day and went to his usual spot on the school's roof. Eventually, Kayko found him. She started to give him a lecture for skipping class, but he just tuned her out like he always did. He looked at her face to give her the impression he was listening. He just looked at her. She was cute. He smiled as she yelled at him, thinking of how she had helped bring him back to life when he had been hit by a car. He knew she had feelings for him, feelings he returned, but being a Spirit Detective put a serious crimp on any sort of relationship he might think of having with her beyond friendship. Damn, he hated that.  
  
All I want is for you to care.   
  
Tired of listening to Kayko rant at him, he left and headed on home. He found his mom in the same place she had been when he left, passed out on the living room floor. He checked to make sure she was still breathing, and went to his room. He passed the bathroom on the way, and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was gelled back, hands stuck in his pockets, and wearing a green version of his school uniform. He was a nonconformist, a rebel. He stood out of the crowd. He was one that there were strong stereotypes about, and bore the stereotypes just as all of his peers did. All of the geeks, the preps, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the weirdos, and the rebels. They all had stereotypes that where their uniforms. And they wore them, and fought them.  
  
Wear the uniform of youth   
  
And hold on.  
  
Wear the uniform of youth  
  
And hold on.   
  
Despite all of the stereotypes, Yusuke wasn't normal. There was no stereotype that fit him. There were many that people applied to him, but he was the one who broke all the molds. He cared only for himself, yet he risked his life to save others. He was alone wolf, yet he worked well in a team. Hell, he made the team, he held it together. Koenma popped into his room. He had yet another mission for Yusuke. He told him to meet Botan in the usual place. Yusuke agreed, and Koenma disappeared. Yusuke was different, and he had a job to do. He had to save mankind again. He had done this many times before. He never got any real thanks, he never got acknowledged, but he felt good knowing he had a purpose.  
  
Dress it up-play it down.  
  
Take it out and kick it around.  
  
Never mind that I'm not like you,  
  
I just do what I've got to do.   
  
He held his head up, he stood tall, he beat the odds, he wore the stereotype uniform given to him, and wore it without complaint. For the most part.  
  
Wear the uniform of youth   
  
And hold on.  
  
Wear the uniform of youth  
  
And hold on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n- Here's another one to add to the book. Flames are warm, compliments are fluffy, be nice to your neighbors, they know where you live. This is a kind of old song, you don't hear it to often. So if you haven't heard of it, ask your parents. They probably have it somewhere. 


End file.
